De limón y limonada
by aknuk
Summary: "Mi indecisión es absorbente. Camino de un lado a otro pensando que mierda hacer! La propuesta era demasiado buena para rechazarla. ¿Pero acaso no me vendería a todos los ideales al aceptar el trabajo?" Así es como Virginia Potts comenzó su relación con Stark Industries, sin saber que el viaje recien comenzaba.
1. Prologo

He escuchado muchas veces hablar sobre la pareja Pepperony. Los he conocido como compañeros de trabajo, mejores amigos y apasionados amantes. Pero nunca supuse que su historia sería tan increíblemente valiente y sumamente triste.

Ni bien escuché la historia de ambos, con sus comienzos y sus finales, supe que tenía que escribir sobre ellos.

Anthony Stark fue una persona con muchos lados. A lo largo de su vida, cometió muchos errores. Muchos de ellos, lo quemarían de por vida y le enseñarían a ver las cosas de otro punto de vista. Pero lo que realmente lo marcaría, fue la llegada de Pepper. O más bien su partida. Ella lo cambió mucho más de lo que le gustaría creer y fue quien creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Virginia Potts era una joven proveniente de Latinoamérica, con una educación procedida por el esfuerzo de sus padres. Estudió algo que no le gustaba mucho pero de lo que podía trabajar para poder ayudar y retribuir a su familia.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegó una latina a la vida de un multimillonario creador de armas? Solo el destino lo podría explicar, pero lo cierto es que la influencia de Potts en Industrias Stark hizo estragos en su existencia.

Amo la historia de estos dos como pareja. Con sus sacrificios y sus entregas, con sus encuentros y desencuentros. Pero deseo enfocarme en Virginia y en como su camino se cruzó en tantas vidas y tantos personajes.

Porque la comprendo.

Porque soy mujer.

Y porque hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso la admiro y la aprecio.

La autora.


	2. Cuando Potts conoció a Stark

_Mi indecisión es absorbente. Camino de un lado a otro pensando que mierda hacer! La propuesta era demasiado buena para rechazarla. Pero; ¿no me vendería a todos los ideales al aceptar el trabajo? _

Así, creo, fue como Virginia "Pepper" Potts comenzó su relación con la compañía Stark. Una relación tan estrecha como dominante.

La primera vez que vio a Tony Stark, ella se encontraba trabajando en Zona América. Recien graduada, con dos títulos, tres idiomas a cuestas y miles de libros leídos. Pero esta mujer inteligente solo parecía servir para preparar café.

La desgracia de graduarse joven estaba en la falta de experiencia. Y sin esa experiencia no se califica adecuadamente para ningún trabajo. No faltaron curriculums que entregar y elogios que recibir, pero ninguno de ellos le daba un trabajo digno de toda esa preparación.

- Ten paciencia, Vicky. Todo se da a su tiempo. Se empieza desde abajo pero puedes escalar- palabras que varios le decían cuando ella admitía su decepción laboral.

Luego de seis meses de entregar curriculums, apareció un trabajo. Y como nada es fácil en la vida, le tocó trabajar del otro lado de la ciudad cosa que perdiese tres horas diarias en el tráfico. Ni cerca de ser el trabajo de sus sueños, se tuvo que ambientar a las condiciones y a sus compañeros. Ninguna de las dos estaban mal, pero ninguna era su estilo. El uniforme requería falda negra y blusa blanca. Todo era demasiado neutro y formal.

¡En que momento había decidido dedicarse a esto! ¡Ser economista! En teoría, algo muy divertido. En la práctica, algo muy aburrido. Su adolescente la estaba golpeando violentamente, obligándola a pensar que hubiese sido mejor estudiar algo con respecto a las letras. ¿Qué tenía de malo Literatura? ¿O Filosofía? Materia por demás interesante sin mucho campo laboral.¡Pero que feliz sería! Daría clases sentada en el césped, hablaría con alumnos y colegas sobre sociedad e historia. Y toda su persona se sentiría un ser supremo a toda la sociedad por haber elegido una carrera donde no se estresase ni tuviese que obedecer.

Pero no. Ella tenía que trabajar y, por lo tanto, estudiar lo que le diese un futuro. Horas de viaje más horas de trabajo encerrada en una oficina.

Volvió a largar un suspiro mientras su taza de café echaba vapor y su impresora largaba los últimos papeles para la conferencia. Recordó otra cosa que le molestaba de su trabajo: trabajar para una empresa que compraba armas.

Ah, sí. Virginia tenía su hippie interior bien marcado. Su conciencia social estaba tan al rojo vivo que estaba expuesta a cuanta obra beneficiosa hubiese. Indigentes, familias con hogares precarios, drogadictos, adolescentes con antecedentes. Ella colaboraba para cualquier causa. Por estas cuestiones, se hizo amigos que tenían esa misma conciencia social y, naturalmente, echaban la culpa al capitalismo y sus vasallos. Y Anthony Stark era más que un vasallo: era un verdugo.

Con todo eso en su mente, fue preparando la sala grande para la conferencia. La misma correspondía de una gran mesa ovalada, con veinte mesas alrededor de la misma. En una de las paredes había un proyector mientras que en la pared opuesta estaba la pantalla para proyectar. Junto a la ventana, había un par de pizarrones con anotaciones.

Ella colocó las carpetas en cada lugar, puso la taza vacía al lado y dejó las lapiceras en la mitad de la mesa. Puso en pendrive en el LCD y repasó su PowerPoint una vez más. Llenó de agua cada vaso y les puso el posavasos correspondiente. Una vez chequeado que todo estuviese en orden, se retiro.

A las dos, toda la junta ejecutiva más secretarias y contadores se encontraba en la sala esperando a Tony Stark y Obadahia Stane. Una hora después, los susodichos aparecieron. El último con seria pena por la tardanza mientras que el primero parecía orgulloso de su demora. Stane se presentó cómo un ser alto y agradable, de buen humor y mucha labia. Tenía la cabeza rapada y una barba larga relativamente puntiaguda. Rondaba los cincuenta y cinco años. Stark también era un sujeto alto. De cabello negro y ojos grandes y azules. Llevaba un leve bigote y una pequeña perita en forma de candado. Y sí, era muy atractivo. Rondaba en los treinta y cinco años.

El verdugo entro con toda la arrogancia del mundo. Saludando a todos y todas con una sonrisa perfecta y un correcto "hola" en español. Muchas mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír tontamente y cuchichear una vez que se alejaba caminando.

- Señor Stane, señor Stark- saludó el jefe, con una sonrisa aduladora.

- Sepan disculpar la tardanza- dijo Stane, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que le señalaban-. Costó mucho despegarse de las sabanas.

- No pudimos dejar de notar la costa que tienen- dijo Stark con una sonrisa divertida-. Excelente panorama. Y excelente mujeres.

Virginia rodó sus ojos exasperada. ¿Acaso no podía ser más soberbio? Lo observó arbitrariamente a sus encantos. Tenía toda la petulancia de un pavo real. Era alto y atlético. Con pelo negro, lacio y totalmente engominado. Pronto todos se sentaron en la mesa y observaron las proyecciones en la pantalla que ella pasaba mientras lo explicaba en inglés.

Obadaiah parecía muy enfrascado en el tema, mientras que Stark parecía estar aburrido. Virginia no podía entender como una persona que había viajado miles de kilómetros para esa reunión estuviese tan apático. Una vez terminada la presentación, él prestó atención a los números económicos. Se trataba de un emprendimiento a nivel mundial de molinos de viento. De vez en cuando, cuando surgía un negocio redondo, la compañía se encaprichaba por poner sus manos en lo que fuese el negocio del momento. La calidad de Industrias Stark permitiría un mejor desarrollo de la energía eólica. Y la empresa donde trabajaba ella se encargaba de la exportación e implantación de la misma.

Si todo salía como lo planeado, la compañía haría dinerales y también lo haría Stark.

Salió a la hora exacta para traer más café como era previsto. Observó a la secretaria de turno, Sabrina, que le sonrió al ver su cara de fastidio.

- Ya veo que la reunión va de maravilla.

- Es un embole- declaró, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera. Por alguna razón desconocida, cuando estaba muy enfadada, solía hablar en inglés porque le parecía menos melodramático-. No entiendo como Stark no sabe que esto es una perdida completa de dinero y recursos. Al menos aquí, toda esa tecnología no serviría para nada y, sino se trata con cuidado, podría dañar nuestro ecosistema seriamente.

- Bueno saberlo- dijo una voz tras ella. Se dio vuelta, sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa voz. Stark la observó intrigado, casi divertido-. ¿Y que plantea usted para mejorar?

Virginia titubeó por un segundo para luego afirmarse en su opinión.

- Lo que usted plantea no es viable, ni para usted ni para el país. Es solo viable para esta empresa y para las personas que van a alquilar sus terrenos. Pero la ecología y los habitantes más carecidos no tendrían ninguna ventaja. No por el momento, al menos.

Stark se quedó observándola por unos segundos y luego sonrió.- ¿Señorita, que tal le parecería si usted trabaja para mí?

Virginia lo observo con sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar estallar en una carcajada absurda. – Créame, señor Stark, cuando le digo que no le conviene contratarme.-

- ¿Así que está diciendo que no?- preguntó divertido-. Piénselo bien, señorita. Trabajar para Stark Industries le puede brindar muchos beneficios. Y ni hablar de oportunidades que se pueden presentar.

- No- reiteró ella, en un definitivo susurro.

El la observó intrigado y luego dijo: - Volveré el lunes a concretar este trato no redituable, así que usted tiene tiempo para darme una verdadera respuesta.

Ella quedó indignada ante tal petulancia. ¿Qué parte de un no él no captaba? Claro que el señor poderoso no debe entender un no por respuesta, pero era demasiado que no aceptara un no por doble partida. Volvió a su casa hecha una furia y no volvió a pensar en el tema hasta el día siguiente, cuando su jefa la llamó a su oficina. Al principio, Virginia pensó que estaba en problemas; tal vez alguien más la había escuchado. Sin embargo, su jefa le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Resultaba ser que Stark había pedido su curriculum y había quedado muy impresionado con todo lo que se había preparado. Consideraba que debía ser muy inteligente para haber logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y como si fuera poco, Obadaiah había quedado muy impresionado con como había preparado la presentación. Deseaba contratarla como contadora auxiliar en Stark Industries.

- Señora, me siento muy halaga- mintió-. Pero debo negarme. No puedo irme a otro país y dejar todo aquí. Sinceramente, no veo un futuro en la compañía de Stark.

Su jefa la observó por unos segundos y dijo: - Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero se lo que puedes dar, y este trabajo te está quedando chico. Créeme, no hay más futuro del que ves aquí y todavía tienes muchísimo para dar. Tal vez no sería un trabajo para siempre, pero te podría llevar a otros lados. Reconozco tu hambre por mejorar y progresar; y se que no eres feliz aquí. Yo fui como tu alguna vez; inteligente y voraz. Pero jamás se me presentó una oportunidad así y eventualmente me quede aquí estancada. No dejes que eso te pase. - Cuando salía de la oficina, dijo: - Una última cosa para que medites: Stark tiene varias funciones de caridad. Se cuanto te interesan esas cosas y creo que también podrías ayudar si trabajas para él.

Las dos horas en ómnibus camino a su casa le hicieron mucho bien. Necesitaba pensar y observar por la ventana siempre servía. Llegó a su casa a la hora de la cena. Su madre le había preparado un polentoso guiso que le pareció ideal para la ocasión. Cuando terminaron de comer, respiró hondo y les largó todo lo que le había pasado en el último día y medio.

- Así que puede ser una gran oportunidad o una pésima idea – decretó.

Sus padres se observaron mutuamente por un segundo y luego se dirigieron a ella:- Vicky, no es que nos agrade mucho la idea de que te vayas a trecientos kilómetros de distancia, pero tu jefa tiene razón en las posibilidades. Irte a otro país, con otra cultura, te puede abrir caminos y posibilidades. Tú tienes todo lo que este mundo exige y no debes conformarte con poco. No pienses en nosotros; piensa en ti.

- Pero tal vez poco es suficiente. Tengo miedo que este paso sea demasiado definitivo.

- Así es la vida, colo, a veces hay que saltar sin saber que va a pasar- le dijo su madre.

Se acostó con la cabeza hecha un torbellino. Realmente era una decisión vertiginosamente importante. Las posibilidades eran aturdidoras. ¿Quién diría que con veinticinco años estaría en esta encrucijada? Virginia siempre había estado conciente de que era inteligente y muy capaz, y supo aprovechar de ello. Sus padres le brindaron todo el apoyo que pudieron cosa que ella pudiese superarse. Ella estaría eternamente agradecida por su sacrificio. ¿No sería esta una manera de devolver su esfuerzo?.

Sabía que el sueldo era bueno. Ella era muy buena ahorrando y podría enviar algún dinero por mes a su hogar.

La otra cuestión a discutir era vivir en Estados Unidos. Odiaba la idea de tener que vivir en Yankylandia y todo lo que eso englobaba. Con sus ideales socialistas bien arraigados, era de esperarse que detestase ese país. Su domino mundial la enfermaba. Odiaba al imperio, odiaba que se creyeran el ombligo del mundo. Que invadieran en nombre de la paz cuando en realidad destruían todo a su paso. ¿Qué clase de idiota puede creer que la paz se logra con la invasión a otras naciones y su destrucción autoritaria y perversa? Y Stark participaba bastante en este proceso. Era el provisor para que todas esas cosas sucedieran y eso la enfermaba aún más.

Se levantó para llegar a la computadora y comenzar a buscar información sobre Stark. Había páginas y páginas donde era mencionado y todas hablaban de lo mismo.

Anthony Edward Stark era un exitoso multimillonario empresario e ingeniero. Tenía treinta y dos años. Soltero, aunque tenía una montón de fotos con mujeres atractivas por lo cual era considerado un playboy. No tenía hijos pero si un montón de arrestos por desacatos. Heredó la compañía por su padre, y, desde muy joven, él se encargó de seguir sus pasos y progresar en la tecnología e industria. Stark Industries era la compañía número uno en lo que a fabricar armas se refería; y tener un arma Stark significaba el éxito asegurado.

Así que el tipo era un genio, susurró para sus adentros. ¿Pero de que servía toda esa genialidad si la usaba para ser un tirano?. Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, señal de que debía dormir.

Otro día comenzó y la encontró un poco más animada. Era sábado y eso significaba que era su día libre. ¡Que bien le venía en estos momentos! Se dio una ducha refrescante que le energizo todo el cuerpo y se vistió con su habitual blusa suelta y pollera larga y fresca. Dejó que sus cabellos rojizos fueran libres al compás del viento.

Se fue en ómnibus hacia la hermosa costa de la ciudad para encontrarse con sus amigos. Bruno y Rosario eran sus amigos desde la secundaria y se adoraban incondicionalmente. Eran graciosos y espontáneos. Rosario decía lo primero que pensaba y Bruno la seguía con una brutal obscenidad. Lejos de ser groseros, eran las personas más humanas que Virginia conocía y eso los hacía muy queribles. Decidió compartir la propuesta que había recibido y ambos la observaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!- le dijo Bruno, con voz chillona.

- Decime que no estas con esa pelotudez de imperio-enemigo porque te mato!- la amenazó Rosario.

- ¡Pero tu sabes cuanto detesto a ese país!

- Sí, sí. Todos lo odiamos, pero imagínate vivir allí- Virginia abrió la boca para decir algo-. No puedes negar que vivir allá seria genial. Conocerías un montón de lugares y adquirirías un montón de experiencia.

- Y lo más importante, tendríamos un lugar para quedarnos- sentenció Bruno, interesadamente.

- ¿Y como es ese tal Stark?

Virginia no pudo describirlo, pero si señalarlo. Como si pronunciar su nombre fuese un llamado, Stark se apareció paseando por ahí en bicicleta y la vislumbró sin ninguna dificultad.

- Ese es Stark.

En efecto, él los pasó por unos centímetros para luego dar vuelta y acercarse. Los tres se sintieron un poco intimidados ante su presencia. El estaba con el torso desnudo y solo llevaba un short de hombre. Y sudoroso y todo, se veía igual de increíble que con traje y corbata.

- Realmente no bromeaba cuando dije que los paisajes en este país son muy bonitos- ella no supo exactamente a que se refería-. Señorita Potts, es un placer volver a verla- observó lo que llevaba puesto-…en una ocasión menos formal.

- Este es mi estilo- explicó sencillamente.

- Ya lo creo- dijo él, con sorna-. ¿Acaso le ha dado un pensamiento a mi propuesta?

- No demasiado- mintió-. Aunque usted no lo crea, no es algo que me haya engatusado demasiado.

- Estoy seguro que usted no se deja asombrar fácilmente- dijo, con una sonrisa juguetona-. Espero no haberle quitado su tiempo, señorita Potts.

- Oh, no lo ha hecho, señor Stark.

Cuando observó a sus amigos, estos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y luego rieron como colegialas.

- ¡Nena, está como quiere!- le dijo Bruno, jocosamente. Evidentemente, Bruno era un gay declarado-. ¿Y que te dijo?

Ella les pasó a traducir el intercambio de palabras y rieron escandalosamente.

- Si no decís que sí, voy yo- bromeó Rosario. Pasaron la tarde entretenidos hablando del tema, decidiendo y sacando conclusiones. Para el final del día ya tenía una decisión tomada.

Casualmente, ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre y toda la familia estaría allí. Dio la noticia sin mucho entusiasmo y con algo de tristeza. Sin embargo, toda la familia la aplaudió y felicitó, recalcando que las oportunidades llegaban para quienes la merecían y ella era el caso ideal. Sus hermanos prometieron cuidar de los viejos y le desearon que se divirtiera mucho también. - A ver si te conseguís algún novio- le dijo su hermana, bromeando, a sabiendas que Virginia odiaba esos comentarios.

El tan temido y esperado lunes llegó a su comienzo. Virginia intentó aparentar la calma, pero por su interior corría tanta adrenalina que no podía contenerse. Esta vez, Stark volvió sin Obadiah y le dedicó una mueca soberbia mientras se sentaba en una silla. Escuchó lo que se habló en la reunión con impaciencia y estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que hacía Stark, logrando no concentrarse bien cuando fue su turno de hablar. Cuando la sala comenzó a vaciarse, Stark se acercó y susurró:

- ¿Puedes quedarte un segundo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba como los demás se retiraban. Stark se sentó y le señaló una silla -. Señorita Potts, sigo manteniendo mi propuesta sigue en pie. No era broma cuando le dije que me encantaría verla en Stark Industries. Usted tiene mucha capacidad y, si me lo permite, mucha osadía a la hora de decir la verdad. Su jefa me ha dado su curriculum y me la ha recomendado ampliamente. Me dijo cuan eficiente y comprometida es con su trabajo. Aparte de su capacidad de hablar idiomas y saber sobre derechos internacionales. Créame que usted es un prodigio.

- Así es. Hice la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales paralela a la de Economía.

- ¡Una joven genia!

- No. Padres que intentaron mantenerme mientras yo estudiaba un montón. Aquí, señor Stark, sino se estudia y prepara, no se es nadie.

Stark la miró extrañado y luego sonrió-. Realmente quiero que trabaje para mi compañía. Necesitamos gente así de impulsora y creo que usted lo tiene. Pienso que debería comenzar como contadora auxiliar para ir viendo como es la cosa. Pero luego estará lista para su ascenso porque estoy seguro que usted llegará a más.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, dijo la palabra clave: - Acepto.

Virginia nunca supo con exactitud que es lo que vio él en ella. Tal vez lo que decía sobre su preparación y habilidad eran ciertos y realmente le interesaba por ese motivo.

Cuando tuvo más confianza, se atrevió a preguntarle y no creyó en su respuesta. Pero eso era porque aún no lo conocía.

Stark simplemente sintió un impulso al que no pudo renunciar. Era un impulso que agradecería y del que jamás en la vida se arrepentiría.


	3. Nota de pie

**Capitulo 1**:

Buenas, buenas.

Aquí me presento con esta historia Pepperony. Amo a esta pareja con todo mi corazón. Amo sus puntos de vista y cambios a través de las experiencias. Comparto el mismo nombre que Pepper, el color de pelo (artificial) y sus pecas. Esperé muchísimo para escribir esta historia, pero me faltaba la inspiración para hacerla

Algunas cosas para aclarar:

1. Esta es una historia un tanto distinta a lo que anda circulando en el fandom, pero si tienen la suficiente paciencia y mente abierta, sabrán disfrutar.

2-He leído excelentes historias de estos dos y creo que no tengo nada nuevo que aportar. Así que decidí por hablar sobre la vida de Pepper, ya que en la película poco se sabe de ella. Como verán, la ambiento en Latinoamérica ya que me gustaría que las/os lectores se sintieran identificados con ella. No mencioné nacionalidad alguna porque me gustaría que todas se sintiesen identificadas con esta idea, (lo mismo para las españolas).

3- Aquí Pepper se presenta como una mujer muy inteligente y apasionada por sus convicciones. Como pueden ver, esta en contra de todo lo que Stark Industries representa. Así que será una batalla campal con ella misma el trabajar en ese lugar. Es algo así como Lucy en "Two Weeks Notice". Espero que esta idea sea de su agrado.

4 La idea es que este fic sea una novela de una escritora anónima que quiere contar esta historia, así que las notas de pie irán siempre en el último capítulo con el mismo nombre para que no se pierda la magia.

5, Este fic sigue la línea Movieverse, con algunas modificaciones para el mejor desarrollo de la historia y sea más adecuado a la idea.

6. Por último, en mis fics la música tiene un lugar importante. Siempre armo una especie de playlist para escribir.

Este capítulo fue escrito bajo la banda sonora de Iron Man 2 y elegí la vieja y querida "Back in Black" de ACDC.

Mis agradecimientos a SelenitaLunar. . Ella escribió el primer fic de Iron Man que leí y, desde entonces, la he atosigado a preguntas sobre Iron Man.

Sinceramente espero que les guste y me acompañen en este viaje.

Nos leemos pronto, Aknuk.


End file.
